<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Wandering Aura: World information by WindySilver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617744">A Wandering Aura: World information</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindySilver/pseuds/WindySilver'>WindySilver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Wandering Aura [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Notes, Worldbuilding, information</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:54:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindySilver/pseuds/WindySilver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Wandering Aura is a more realistic take on Pokémon, so in addition to character profiles, there are some worldbuilding notes that shed light on how the world of the story works. Please read at least the first "chapter" before reading the story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Wandering Aura [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>WindySilver's Pokémon Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Worldbuilding Notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>These are the notes on how the world of A Wandering Aura works. This document will get updated if I notice while writing that I hadn't thought about something.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Last updated to add someting: 27.10.2020</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>The story</h1>
<ul>
<li>Due to time constraints, all the story before the <em>Black &amp; White Chapter</em> is written as epistolary stories in the form of relevant entries in the protagonist's travelogues, supplemented by character profiles. Important parts of the <em>Black &amp; White Chapter</em> are told in third-person narration, although it also includes excerpts from the protagonist's Unova travelogue to add to narration or to save time elsewhere.</li>
<li>As <em>A Wandering Aura</em> is a more realistic take on Pokémon with elements from both the games and the anime, there is a chunk of things that need to be defined or addressed. They are are discussed in this text.</li>
<li>Anime-exclusive places like Alamos Town do exist, although most are not visited on-screen. The fact that there is no map of the Pokémon world in the anime does not help with shoehorning them in, either, so I made the decision not to include most of them.</li>
</ul>
<h1>The world</h1>
<ul>
<li>As some older Pokédex entries prove, countries and continents that share the name with those of our own exist. The area formed by them, often called "Far Lands", is geographically somewhat isolated from the other regions, and as such their fauna is mostly comprised of non-Pokémon animals while wild Pokémon are rare. The Xatu population of South America is one of the largest Pokémon populations of Far Lands.</li>
<li>In turn, in areas outside of Far Lands, where Pokémon dominate the fauna, non-Pokémon animals are quite rare in the wild.</li>
<li>While there are areas where Pokémon are eaten as meat, nowadays most people consider the practice disgusting as Pokémon have been proved to have as much sentience and intelligence as humans. Instead, non-Pokémon animals are eaten far more often, although wild Pokémon eating one another in addition to non-Pokémon is common — although many travelers witnessing such for the first time tend to be shocked by this relatively little-known fact.</li>
<li>The calendar is the same as our world's. The timeline of the games is mostly respected, but games that occur at the same time (Generation I/III and II/IV) have been separated, plus DPPT happens first. The DPPT chapter begins in 2002.</li>
<li>Hoenn, Kanto, Johto and Sinnoh are on the same time zone, TZ0, while other regions are on other time zones, some notable ones being:
<ul>
<li>Unova: TZ+4</li>
<li>Kalos: TZ+6</li>
<li>Alola: TZ-3</li>
<li>Galar: TZ-5</li>
<li>Holon: TZ+11</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>While it is the norm (the origin of which is unknown) in most regions for Trainers to leave on their journey at the age of 10 (the global minimum age for a Trainer), there are many Trainers who begin their journey in their teens. This is especially common in Unova, where the average age for a beginner Trainer is around 14.</li>
<li>The distances between cities are far longer than in the games; most, if not all, Routes take multiple days to get through both on foot and by riding bikes and Pokémon. Flying on a strong Pokémon is the fastest way to cover distances that doesn't require motor vehicles.</li>
<li>Because of the longer distances, there is usually at least one Pokémon Center per Route.</li>
<li>While public transportation between all notable settlements such as busses exist, they are used far less than in our world due to environmental and economical reasons, as Pokémon make traveling easier and/or cheaper for many, especially as flying large Pokémon such as larger-than-average Staraptors can be far faster than taking the bus. In addition to this, Trainers prefer to go through Routes on foot or a bike in order to catch new Pokémon and train their team by battling against both wild Pokémon and other Trainers in the area.</li>
<li>Pokémon Centers are funded by the regional governments and thus treatment and overnighting there are free. The cafeterias do charge for food, but they are affordable and Pokémon Centers are usually equipped with a kitchen that the visitors may to use to cook their food if they want to.</li>
<li>Pokémon Contests work the way they do in the anime and as such improvised moves are a thing.</li>
<li>Pokémon-Amie/Pokémon Refresh is not a thing per se; it is expected of a Trainer to take proper care of their Pokémon. Therefore, Eevee's evolution into Sylveon is determined by Friendship rather than Affection.</li>
<li>The Trainer Union oversees the Pokémon League, Trainers and nowadays everyone else who has Pokémon as well. Everyone who wants to be a Trainer needs to take classes and pass the Trainer License exam. The Trainer License card acts as a form of ID and is globally accepted, although after getting a Pokédex (which does everything the card does and more), the card is usually only used when the Pokédex is lost or broken.</li>
<li>Other globally accepted forms of ID include but are not limited to government-issued passports and license cards for other professions (e.g. medical or law-enforcement professions).</li>
<li>People working with Pokémon need to take the needed courses from the Trainer Union, while the rest of their career-specific courses are handled by the relevant labor union.</li>
<li>A Trainer License is mandatory for certain careers such as law-enforcement officers like Officer Jenny and International Police agents such as Looker. Clerks working in law-enforcement buildings are not mandated to have a Trainer License and a battle-ready Pokémon with them at work but it is highly recommended for their own safety and are seen as a huge advantage while competing with other candidates who don't have those for the position.</li>
<li>When a Trainer gets eight Badges from a region, they may battle against the region's Elite Four and Champion as many times as they want like in the games. The eligibility for this does not expire unless the Trainer loses their Trainer License. If the Trainer regains their Trainer License, they need to earn the Gym Badges again.</li>
<li>While Trainers who defeat the Champion usually take the role and the responsibilities that come with it, the choice not to do so is just as valid. Should the Trainer choose not to become the Champion, they merely go into the region's Hall of Fame.</li>
<li>Anyone in the local Hall of Fame can become a member of the region's Elite Four if a position becomes vacant. If none of them get the position either because no one applies or none of the applicants qualify, the Trainer Union opens the position for applications from other Trainers.</li>
<li>When a Gym Leader leaves their position and does not choose an eligible replacement, the Trainer Union opens the position for applications. Unless a substitute (usually a former Gym Leader) takes over the Gym for the time being, the Gym is closed until a new Gym Leader is chosen. The same goes for times when the Gym Leader is away from the Gym, especially far away from it.</li>
<li>Whenever Gyms go through redesigning or repairs, they are closed. The Gym Leader may, however, opt to battle challengers elsewhere at their discretion.</li>
<li>Hoenn, Kanto, Johto and Sinnoh are close to one another, so their Pokémon populations are rather heavily mixed together. On the other hand, Pokémon native Unova, Kalos, Alola and Galar are a rare sight outside their own regions due to being far from the other regions. All Pokédexes all across the world recognize them, however, as the research is shared globally in the research community.</li>
<li>Like in the anime, Pokédexes do not need to be filled like in the games. They do, however, record data on all Pokémon caught both for the Trainer to review and for research purposes such as tracking changes in the populations. Nowadays, completely new species of Pokémon are not discovered often, but it is not completely unheard of.
<ul>
<li>For example, Red Brant of Kanto discovered Mewtwo in Cerulean Cave after becoming Kanto's Champion around the mid-2000s.</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>It is a little more common for Trainers traveling to different regions to keep their old Pokédex rather than replace it with the region's model and instead merely update their software and database when necessary as long as the model is still supported. The updating is usually done via Pokémon Centers' computers, although, while on the field, Pokémon Professors and their research teams also tend to carry the latest update with them in case they run into a Trainer who has not installed the update.</li>
<li>Each Pokédex model gets software updates for five years and database updates for 8 years. Once the software updates end, it is recommended to replace the Pokédex with a newer model, although replacing is only enforced once database updates end.</li>
<li>When replaced, old Pokédexes are either refurbished for re-use or recycled for materials in the case of out-of-date models.</li>
<li>PC boxes are a thing, but like in the anime, it is far more commonplace for Trainers to either send their extra Pokémon to someone they trust or have them on hand. Regional PC admins work under the Trainer Union and collaborate in order to maintain a worldwide PC system.</li>
<li>By default, when a Trainer's team is full, Pokédexes send the next caught Pokémon to the PC box or to the designated caretaker if any. This feature can be turned off if the Trainer wants to carry all the Pokémon with themselves, although their per-battle team is still limited up to six Pokémon in formal battles.</li>
<li>The size stats given in the Pokédex are global averages. Different regions' populations have different averages and as such drastic differences between individuals are normal, although notably different-sized Pokémon tend to get noted.</li>
<li>Every being with an aura is capable of using theirs to create barriers, sense things etc. However, those without an innate, usually hereditary, talent for it require a capable mentor, a lot of training and even more patience and commitment. This coupled with many Aura Guardians of the old times dying before passing their talent on to a descendant has led to the number of Aura Guardians decreasing to near-extinction, which has contributed to the fact that many who do have the talent might never notice or use it. Those with a talent can teach themselves to use aura to some extent, but without a mentor — nowadays most often an aura-using Pokémon such as a Lucario — they usually do not reach high skill levels.</li>
<li>Some crystals found from the Holon region have been noted to react to auras and can be used to aid in aura training or even project aura from greater distances than usually, although more research needs to be done to determine these crystals' capabilities.</li>
<li>Humans and Pokémon share the same ancestry and were once the same species, which explains the Sinnohan folk stories talking about humans and Pokémon intermarrying.</li>
<li>As a result of the evolution that led to humans becoming a separate species, they lost their ability to understand the Pokémon language. It is unknown if this happened on its own and prompted humans to create their own language — Human, which eventually separated into many different, completely separate dialects — or if humans started to develop Human and gave up their old language, losing their understanding of the Pokémon language in process.</li>
<li>While the research area is tiny especially because extremely few written records of a predecessor to Human exist, there is evidence that such a language, named Primal Human (sometimes called Primal for short), does exist. There are a few linguists researching the language who have some proficiency in it.</li>
<li>Primal Human consists of fast-paced chattering formed mainly by vocables "chit", "ter" and "trr". This is why it is speculated that humans have evolved from a Pokémon species that may have been called "Chitter".</li>
<li>While more research needs to be conducted, a common hypothesis is that young children can understand Primal Human, although their exposure to Human usually cuts their capabilities to speak it rapidly, and most children over the age of 5 are already unable to understand the language. Another hypothesis is that there is a link between understanding the Pokémon language and capability to understand and speak Primal Human, but since people with notable abilities at either are few and far in between, little can be done in terms of research.</li>
</ul>
<h1>The Trainer Union and the treatment of Pokémon</h1>
<ul>
<li>The Trainer Union was initially founded to make sure that regulations (such as safety regulations) are met at the Pokémon League and that the Trainers' information on their Gym Badges and achievements are recorded properly. After it started to organize courses on taking care of Pokémon, it extended its responsibility to everyone who handles Pokémon. It is funded by the regions' governments, private donors and profits from various organized events such as tournaments, seminars and carnivals.</li>
<li>The Trainer Union and the region's government help Trainers afford food, medicine and other necessary things with monetary support if their families cannot or will not support them. The Trainer Union also takes part in funding orphanages for children who are or will become Pokémon Trainers.</li>
<li>Trainers lose money upon losing a battle only when agreed to. Bets like this are heavily discouraged by the Trainer Union.</li>
<li>Accomplished Trainers get bounties from the Trainer Union, the most common achievements for the bounties being getting 8 regional Gym Badges, defeating a member of the Elite Four and defeating the Champion.</li>
<li>People who don't want to become Trainers can use Poké Balls and battle with their Pokémon occasionally (although in this case the Trainer License is recommended anyway to avoid confusion especially if they plan to travel) or in an emergency. However, they are required to take relevant classes before they are allowed to have a Pokémon.</li>
<li>If someone is taking notable care of a wild Pokémon (usually to the point of letting the Pokémon be in their home) without the required classes taken, they are required to inform the Trainer Union about it. Depending on the circumstances, the Union will then either have someone go assist with the Pokémon or the person to take the needed classes.</li>
<li>However, it is rare for someone not to have taken those classes, as it is the norm that everyone takes them. Many schools even incorporate them into their curriculum.</li>
<li>Family Pokémon are the responsibility of the parents and thus it is their responsibility to teach their child how to treat Pokémon and make sure that they treat the Pokémon right.</li>
<li>Children under 10 years may battle only if they have taken classes on Pokémon battling and under adult supervision. The parents of an child who is caught battling when at least one of those conditions is not met will have to answer to the Trainer Union about it.</li>
<li>If it can be proved that someone severely abuses or neglects their Pokémon, the Pokémon and the Trainer License (if any) will be taken away. The Pokémon will be put into an adoption system after rehabilitation. The person will also get into major legal trouble for their actions no matter the age, although the guardians of people under the the age of 13 will get into trouble as well.</li>
<li>Proved non-severe cases will usually lead to a written reprimand and the temporary suspension of their Trainer License. They are also mandated to take extra classes on taking care of Pokémon and the Trainer Union will watch them more carefully in the future. Repeat offenders will face the severe case at their third reprimand at the latest, sometimes even at the second, depending on the circumstances.</li>
<li>Cases with inadequate proof, unfortunately, do not lead far. The Trainer Union can only recommend the aforementioned extra classes and have someone discuss the case with the person, but without enough proof they cannot take drastic action.</li>
<li>Basic classes are free for everyone when they are taken the first time. Extra attempts, refresh classes and advanced classes (which are aimed at non-Trainer professionals and experienced Trainers who want to specialize in something) have an entrance fee but are affordable and the Union is flexible with the payment if necessary.</li>
<li>If a Trainer loses their Trainer License, they can only regain it by taking the classes and the exam again. To keep repeat offenders from abusing the system, there is a sizable retaking fee that must be paid before the classes can be retaken. This is the only exception to the Union's flexibility with both the affordability and flexibility of the entrance fees.</li>
<li>Aside from abusing Pokémon, a Trainer can lose their Trainer License and Pokémon for using their Pokémon to harm others or to further illegal actions, especially in extensive and severe cases of such. In extreme cases, Pokémon and the Trainer License can also be lost even if the Pokémon have had nothing to do with these actions.</li>
<li>Unless these actions result in a lot of prison time, do a lot of harm to the environment or the society or kill someone, the Trainer License can be regained the same way as in abuse cases.</li>
<li>If a Trainer regains their Trainer License and loses it again, they will find themselves in a hell of legal trouble. The actions that result in the second loss nearly always result in prison time in themselves, but the Trainer Union will also take legal action against the Trainer in this case. After the second loss, the Trainer is no longer able to have Pokémon in their life and any attempts at even catching one, let alone having one with them will result in more legal trouble.</li>
</ul>
<h1>Criminals</h1>
<ul>
<li>While many criminals (especially poachers) don't have a Trainer License — usually due to losing it — there is a sizable number who do. Especially low-level criminals such as pickpockets and grunts in region-wide organizations such as Team Rocket tend to have a valid Trainer License, although many don't carry them to avoid being identified. However, a large portion of such teams' grunts also have lost their Trainer License.</li>
<li>One notable exception to this is Team Plasma, which actually requires that everyone in the team (aside from those who are not expected to battle in any other circumstance than self-defense, such as the science staff at the HQ) has a valid Trainer License both to ensure they have taken the classes for treating Pokémon right and so that they can legally fight for the team's cause. However, there are grunts who have lost their Trainer License and forged a valid one; most of those grunts are aware of Ghetsis's plans and may have even been let in by the man himself, although a few exceptions actually want to help N's cause (either out of a change of heart or so that no one would have Pokémon and thus Trainer Licenses) but don't have the money to regain their Trainer License. Regardless of their role, everyone in the team is required to have taken the classes required for handling Pokémon.</li>
</ul>
<h1>Battle, moves and evolution</h1>
<ul>
<li>The movesets and the type matchups are from Generation VI.</li>
<li>Pokémon can learn a limitless number of moves within the confines of what the individual Pokémon's species can learn. However, they may only use 4 moves (with the error margin of one extra move to account for human error) per battle. Moves can fall into disuse when more powerful versions are learned or they are no longer needed, but they can be recalled with some effort if necessary.</li>
<li>Due to this and Eevee learning the Fairy type move Baby-Doll Eyes at the early level of 9 (Generation VI), Eevee requires a higher Friendship to evolve into a Sylveon than to Umbreon and Espeon, and thus an Everstone is needed until that higher friendship is reached. If the Eevee decides it wants to evolve into an Umbreon or Espeon at that point after all, a held item called "Fairy Suppressor" exists — it renders Fairy type moves unusable until the item is no longer held, and as such also works on suppressing evolving into a Sylveon.</li>
<li>Pokémon may use Berries and other items at will in a battle if they are carrying them during it, but the Trainer cannot give or use any items mid-battle. They also may carry more than one item if they can (e.g. a Pokémon can carry both an Everstone and a Mystic Water).</li>
<li>Some Pokémon can use human-made items such as Potions themselves depending on their physiology and knowledge. They are allowed to use these items mid-battle if they were carrying them when the battle started.</li>
<li>Dropped held items may be picked up and used mid-battle. The Pokémon may not steal items to use in the battle from other people, not even from their own Trainer, nor pick up any Berries growing in the area. The opposing Pokémon's items may be stolen but causing any harm to said items is considered disrespectful and can be grounds for disqualification especially in official tournaments and Pokémon Contests. Moves that involve eating the opposing Pokémon's held Berry are an exception to this, although many consider using them rather inconsiderate.</li>
<li>TMs and HMs exist as discs that have training videos recorded on them but they are rare and expensive (the latter more than the other). It is commonplace for TM and HM moves to be learned from a tutor or improvised training unless learned naturally by leveling up.</li>
<li>PP does not exist, although Pokémon get exhausted over time if not allowed to rest. Once too exhausted, the Pokémon may make the decision to use Struggle just to end the battle.</li>
<li>Egg moves cannot be obtained after hatching.</li>
<li>Each Trainer has an equal number of Pokémon in a battle unless agreed otherwise. Pokémon who have fainted may not return to the battle even if they have recovered enough to be able to battle again.</li>
<li>While Pokémon retain their nature in evolution, their personality may change upon evolving.</li>
<li>Like in the anime, Pokémon decide whether or not they want to evolve and they can hold it back, although eventually holding the evolution back will start taking more and more effort. While usually they evolve during or soon after battles upon leveling up, they can also evolve in a situation when they need the extra power as they let the process occur after holding it back.</li>
<li>A Pokémon at level 100 can still evolve if other requirements, if any, are met and they give up their Everstone (which is required for a Pokémon to even make it to that level without evolving by level-up). This evolution can be chained if there are forms between the current and the final one. For example, a level 100 Bulbasaur can evolve into an Ivysaur and soon afterwards into a Venusaur if they give up their Everstone.</li>
<li>In battle, intentionally stealing another Pokémon's Everstone and keeping it away from them to force them to stop battling in order to avoid evolving — one of the dirtiest tricks one can do in an otherwise fair battle — causes an instant disqualification and a temporary suspension of the Trainer's Trainer License, following the guidelines of dealing with non-severe abuse cases.</li>
<li>Moves are more versatile (e.g. Hypnosis can hypnotize the target, Psychic can lift things and other cutting moves than Cut can cut things) anime style.</li>
<li>While they can take a lot of damage before even getting serious injuries, Pokémon can die, although dying in a battle is extremely rare and is usually caused intentionally. Fatal accidents such as falling under rocks broken free by an attack gone wrong do happen but they are rare as well. Accidental deaths outside of battle are far more common.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Samayora Yasrin bio (BW Act 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is Samayora's bio as of the end of Act 1 of the Black &amp; White Chapter. I will not make any bios for previous chapters, but I will probably make updated versions later on when the story requires notable updates to it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reference image: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1FwdBO27VtDLBSU_6DFB82P9zUAdCd4NI/view?usp=sharing</p>
<h1>Basic Information</h1><p>Name: Samayora Yasrin</p><p>Nicknames: Sara (close friends only), Wandering Aura (sees little use outside of her travelogues)</p><p>Gender: Female</p><p>Date of birth: 16th April, 1992</p><p>Current age: 18 (at the beginning of the BW chapter)</p><p>Home: Alamos Town, Sinnoh</p><p>Height: 171 cm</p><p>Weight: 75 kg</p><p>Hair Color: Purple</p><p>Eye color: Dark Slate Blue</p><p>Appearance: see reference</p><p>Outfits: Normal (see reference), winter clothing (a long blue jacket, green gloves and a green beanie in addition to normal in DDPT, a similar ensemble but in all purple in BW)</p><p>Accessories: a cage pendant with an aura-absorbing crystal from Holon (see reference), Pokétch 5.0 (right wrist; see reference) and Xtransceiver 2.0 (left wrist; BW1 version except with purple instead of red or blue)</p><p>Occupation: Pokémon Trainer</p><p>Hobbies: Keeping a travelogue, honing her aura powers</p><p>Alignment: Neutral Good</p><p>Illnesses/Syndromes: Overflow Aura Syndrome (OAS), which makes her body unable to regulate her aura, leading it to overflowing and, at worst, even making her go out of control if not evaporated properly or absorbed by, for example, her pendant</p>
<h1>Personality</h1><p>Personality: Samayora's heart beats for Pokémon, which she views as her family, and thus she is undyingly loyal to them. She prefers to keep humans at a distance, avoiding becoming close friends with them (although, she is currently working on alleviating her trust issues regarding humans by trying to put more trust in those she senses she can trust). Despite of this, she is kind, honest and polite to humans unless given a reason to act otherwise. Should someone need help, she is ready to help out, living by words Cynthia spoke to her years ago: "Every little good deed makes the world a better place." She does not have a place she feels like truly calling her home so she does not stay in one place for long, her explorer heart driving her to wander further into the world around her.</p><p>Dream/Goal: Defeating Cynthia, becoming someone so that no one can tell that she is nothing</p><p>Likes: Traveling, learning new things, meeting new Pokémon, Pokémon in general, being outdoors especially in forests and parks, helping others, making the world a better place</p><p>Dislikes: Bullies (especially Ethai Ivor), dishonest, disrespectful and/or untrustworthy people, people who don't view Pokémon as living beings and/or treat them poorly</p><p>Fears: Losing her partner</p><p>Things that are guaranteed to tick them off: Blatant cruelty towards Pokémon, other harmful behavior (especially behavior harmful towards the environment)</p><p>Battle strategy: When it comes to attacking, Samayora utilizes the type match-ups to their maximum effects while her defense is mostly comprised of dodging unless the Pokémon in question is unagile, in which case other methods come into play. She prefers agility over absorbing hits.</p>
<h1>History</h1><p>Birthplace: unknown (Holon region suspected); Ilex Forest in official papers</p><p>Current location: Unova</p><p>Affiliations: None</p><p>Starter Pokémon: Treecko</p><p>Backstory:</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Nobody knows where Samayora was born, only that she was abandoned to Ilex Forest with her pendant as an infant where the Pokémon took her in and raised her as their own. Senet the Xatu, the oldest and wisest of them, named her Samayora Yasrin after her overflowing aura and the fact that she was left in a forest without a clue where she came from. Thao the Sceptile, Emerald's mother, took care of her as her own child, which led to Emerald and Samayora becoming both best friends and siblings. During the years, Senet taught them both to speak the human language while the others taught Samayora to survive in the wilderness. One of the Togekiss, Sam, taught her to use her aura, although Samayora never got good at sensing things despite of becoming great at projecting her aura both as Aura Spheres and barriers.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>At the age of six, she was adopted by Reed, a man who frequented Ilex Forest at the time because of his job and caught sight of her walking around the forest barefooted. After a lot of talking with Senet, Thao and authorities, he was allowed to take the girl in on the condition that Emerald went with her, and thus he took Samayora and Emerald to his home in Alamos Town to raise them. However, Reed tried to fit the wild Samayora into the mould of a "normal" girl with a pink room, pink clothes, dresses, skirts etc. even though Samayora was adamant that purple was her color. As she was a being of nature, she loved being outside most of the time, leaving her room scarcely decorated aside from the pink walls.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Samayora's initial inability to fit in with other children at the local school, in addition to her claiming that she could understand the Pokémon language and where she came from, made her a target for bullies. This led to her becoming unable to form friendships with humans, and thus she favored the company of the Pokémon in the town, creating a vicious circle where she had little else going on that being with Pokémon in life. Reed did nothing about the bullying and the teachers were never effective enough, feeding the vicious circle even further.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>When Samayora hit the age of nine, the only change being her severely damaged trust in humans, Reed gave up on her and abandoned her and Emerald, saying that he was disappointed in the girl for being so pathetic. He disappeared completely; no one has heard from him since. After being abandoned again, Samayora almost jumped off the nearby cliff as she felt like she could not go on anymore with bullies on her back, no home left to go to and no hope of ever getting back to Ilex Forest, but Emerald managed to stop her. Together, they told a teacher what had happened, which led to Samayora being taken into a government orphanage meant to house orphaned Pokémon Trainers and Trainers-to-be. She received therapy to make sure she would not attempt suicide again, and on the day she turned 10 she and Emerald left Alamos Town to begin their journey with monetary support from the government and the Trainer Union with hopes of becoming something more than their bullies. Due to these events, Samayora's life revolves solely around being a Trainer and her dedication to Pokémon alone.</p>
</blockquote><h1>Achievements</h1><p>Badges:</p>
<ul>
<li>Sinnoh: Coal Badge, Forest Badge, Relic Badge, Cobble Badge, Fen Badge, Mine Badge, Icicle Badge, Beacon Badge</li>
<li>Kanto: Boulder Badge, Cascade Badge, Thunder Badge, Rainbow Badge, Soul Badge, Marsh Badge, Volcano Badge, Earth Badge</li>
<li>Hoenn: Stone Badge, Knuckle Badge, Dynamo Badge, Heat Badge, Balance Badge, Feather Badge, Mind Badge, Rain Badge</li>
<li>Johto: Zephyr Badge, Hive Badge, Plain Badge, Fog Badge, Storm Badge, Mineral Badge, Glacier Badge, Rising Badge</li>
</ul><p>Ribbons: None</p><p>Other achievements:</p>
<ul>
<li>Defeated the Elite Fours of Sinnoh and Johto</li>
<li>Defeated Lorelei, Bruno and Agatha of Kanto Elite Four, then lost to Lance</li>
<li>Defeated Sidney and Phoebe of Hoenn Elite Four and had a draw with Glacia, making her ineligible to challenge the Champion</li>
</ul><h1>Carried items</h1><p>Key items: a foldable fishing rod, journals for writing travelogues, Go-Goggles, Pokétch 1.0 (in bag), Pokétch 5.0 (currently wearing), Pokégear 3.0 (in pocket), Xtransceiver 2.0 (currently wearing), Pokédex (Unova's HANDY1550 model)</p><p>Bag contents: Potions, Berries, medicine, non-perishable food, hygiene products, fishing net and some other tools, a small battery with a solar panel and the needed charging cables for her devices, a first-aid kit, extra clothes, two hammocks and blankets</p>
<h1>Pokémon team</h1><p>On hand: Unova team and Emerald (Grovyle) (see the file on Samayora's Pokémon for more info)</p><p>In Rotation: None</p><p>Traveling With: None</p><p>At Home: Everyone but the Unova team and Emerald (see the file on Samayora's Pokémon)</p><p>In a PC Box: None</p><p>Released: Myra (Chingling) (see the file on Samayora's Pokémon)</p><p>Traded away: Darren (Noctowl), Keith (Ludicolo), Loraine (Victreebel) (see the file on Samayora's Pokémon)</p><p>Befriended: Several wild Pokémon along the way</p>
<h1>Relationships</h1><p>Parent(s):</p>
<ul>
<li>Biological parents: No one knows who they are or where they came from. They abandoned Samayora as an infant to Ilex Forest with a pendant that has an aura-absorbing crystal from the Holon region, meaning that her OAS was identified soon after her birth (if not even before it) and they cared enough to leave means to deal with it with her.</li>
<li>Reed: While he initially was a good adoptive father despite of trying to push her into a "normal" girl's mould, he ended up not doing anything about the bullying Samayora faced and subsequently abandoning her. No one has seen him since he abandoned her, but if Samayora and/or Emerald ever came across the man, he would become the target of revenge.</li>
</ul><p>Sibling(s):</p>
<ul>
<li>While Samayora has no known biological relatives, Emerald is like an older brother to Samayora due to her being raised by his mother by his side. They have been best friends and partners for longer than they can remember. When Samayora is at her very lowest point, <em>One More Night</em> by From The Ash fits Emerald's role in her life well.</li>
</ul><p>Relative(s):</p>
<ul>
<li>No known relatives. Samayora sees the Pokémon close to her as her family and she loves them to death.</li>
</ul><p>Friend(s):</p>
<ul>
<li>Aside from Pokémon, Samayora does not have many friends due to her lack of trust in humans. While she has superficial friendships with some of her rivals — Barry, Dawn, Brendan, May and Gold — there is one human she can call her friend. That friend is one of her rivals, Silver; while he initially treated Pokémon badly, he eventually learned to treat them better from Lance, Gold and her, ending up becoming Samayora's friend during their travels in Johto while taking down Team Rocket. Silver taught Samayora the extent of human capability to change for better and sparked her interest in learning to trust humans more.</li>
</ul><p>Rival(s):</p>
<ul>
<li>Ethai: A bully and self-appointed rival, Ethai does not miss a chance to put Samayora down in any way he can. Ever since the bullying began when they were six, they have hated each other with burning passion. Samayora fantasizes about the day she can put the years of bullying into a single punch that will hopefully keep Ethai from hurting her ever again.</li>
<li>Barry: Samayora's first proper rival. They did not interact often as Barry was more interested in competing with Dawn, but they spoke from time to time during their journey in Sinnoh. Since then, they have only met once when they happened to be in Alamos Town at the same time between Samayora's Hoenn and Johto journeys.</li>
<li>Canon protagonists and their rivals (before the BW chapter) other than Silver and Barry: While many of them are more interested in one another than Samayora, who comes from elsewhere, they usually talk and/or battle sometimes in addition to cooperating against the local villain team(s). The closest among these are Brendan and May with whom Samayora spent a notable amount of time during her time in Hoenn and who were the friendliest towards her out of these. They don't keep in touch after Samayora ends her journey in the region.</li>
<li>Bianca, Cheren and Hilda: The fateful meeting on the day the trio of beginner Trainers from Nuvema Town and Samayora were beginning their journeys in Unova ended up bringing them together. They insisted on taking the experienced Trainer from another region into their lives to the point of literally dragging her around Nuvema Town, and Samayora has already learned to trust them.</li>
<li>N: A strange man who, against all odds, shares Samayora's skill of understanding the Pokémon language. Samayora wants to become his friend to learn more about him — after all, she cannot throw away a chance to learn to know the only person like her that she has ever met.</li>
</ul><p>Romantic Interest(s):</p>
<ul>
<li>None</li>
</ul><p>Other(s):</p>
<ul>
<li>The Pokémon of Ilex Forest: As the ones who took her in and helped her survive her first years of life, Samayora sees them as the family that brought her up and is grateful for them for saving and raising her. She loves them dearly and would do anything for them.</li>
<li>Cynthia: As the first Champion she ever faced and for everything she taught her along the Sinnoh journey, Cynthia is a major source of inspiration for Samayora. Even though she is no longer a Champion, Samayora still dreams of defeating her in a battle someday.</li>
<li>Celene Nova, Iraja Bello and Christian Goulas: The three linguists specializing in Primal Human whom Samayora met in Olivine City. While they are eccentric in their own ways, she is friendly enough with them to keep in touch. She calls them from time to time to keep her own skills at Primal somewhat honed and to see if they have discovered something new. They usually have not, but they appreciate having someone outside their small office to talk with.</li>
</ul><h1>Other info</h1><p>Quotes:</p>
<ul>
<li>"Cynthia said that every little good deed makes the world a better place. I do my best to live by those words." (BW Act 1, Part 4)</li>
</ul><p>Trivia:</p>
<ul>
<li>According to Google Translate, Samayora means "adjust" in Hindi, while Yasrin means "your mourning" in Turkish.</li>
</ul><p>Name etymology:</p>
<ul>
<li>Samayora: さまよう Samayō (wander) and オーラ Ōra (aura); さまよえるオーラ Samayoeru ōra (wandering aura) according to Google Translate.</li>
<li>Sara: The same as Samayora.</li>
<li>Wandering Aura: The same as Samayora.</li>
<li>Yasrin: 野生 Yasei (wild) and 森林 Shinrin (forest).</li>
</ul><p>Character themes:</p>
<ul>
<li>Childhood in Ilex Forest: Aakash Gandhi - Borderless</li>
<li>Initial: Dan Henig - Russian River</li>
<li>Late DPPT (after character development and a confidence gain): Vans in Japan - Rest Easy</li>
<li>Late HGSS (after befriending Silver) and BW: The 126ers - See You On The Otherside</li>
</ul><p>Character Battle themes:</p>
<ul>
<li>Initial: Sinnoh Trainer battle theme</li>
<li>After getting the confidence to take on Team Galactic and make the world a better place: DJ Williams - The Take Down (general theme), Vans in Japan - Sonic Pogo (meaningful battles, e.g. Gym Leaders, Team bosses)</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Samayora's Pokémon (post-HGSS)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>These are the statuses of Samayora's Pokémon as of the end of HeartGold &amp; SoulSilver Chapter. A Unova version will be posted once the Black &amp; White Chapter has ended.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Always accompanying</h1>
<p>Emerald (Grovyle)</p>
<p>Level: 100</p>
<p>Gender: Male</p>
<p>Nature: Serious</p>
<p>Ability: Overgrow</p>
<p>Held items: Everstone, Miracle Seed</p>
<p>Moves in use: Giga Drain, Leaf Blade, Leaf Storm, Energy Ball, Solar Beam, Dig, Double Team, Quick Attack, Slam, X-Scissor, Brick Break, Agility, Protect</p>
<p>Moves in disuse: Pound, Leer, Absorb, Screech, Fury Cutter, Detect, False Swipe, Pursuit, Quick Guard, Rock Smash</p>
<p>Joined the team: Ilex Forest, before Samayora's travels</p>
<p>Description: Emerald is Samayora's very first friend and her partner. Emerald's mother took care of Samayora when she was a baby and through that the two became best friends who have since then been through thick and thin together. While ready to speak up if Samayora does something wrong, Emerald is extremely loyal to her and stands by her no matter what. He views her as his little sister. During the years, he has become rather foulmouthed and fond of talking smack to or about anyone he views as a (potential) threat. He has also taken a liking to sassing others, even his partner, when appropriate.</p>
<h1>Sinnoh Team</h1>
<p>Diamond (Staraptor)</p>
<p>Level: 65 (at the end of DPPT)</p>
<p>Gender: Female</p>
<p>Nature: Jolly</p>
<p>Ability: Intimidate</p>
<p>Held items: Sharp Beak</p>
<p>Moves in use: Fly, Quick Attack, Double Team, Aerial Ace, Close Combat, Agility, Brave Bird, Final Gambit, Steel Wing, U-turn</p>
<p>Moves in disuse: Defog, Tackle, Growl, Wing Attack, Endeavor, Whirlwind, Take Down</p>
<p>Joined the team: Route 202</p>
<p>Description: While initially a little insecure due to her unusually big size even for Sinnoh's population that is already above average to begin with, Diamond grew up to be a Staraptor proud of her wings and flying skills. She loves having fun with her friends and flying around, showing others the views from the skies. After rigorous training, she has become able to carry both Samayora and Emerald on her back and something relatively light in her claws.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elec (Luxray)</p>
<p>Level: 63 (at the end of DPPT)</p>
<p>Gender: Male</p>
<p>Nature: Bold</p>
<p>Ability: Intimidate</p>
<p>Held items: Magnet</p>
<p>Moves in use: Electric Terrain, Charge, Spark, Thunder Fang, Crunch, Discharge, Wild Charge, Thunder</p>
<p>Moves in disuse: Tackle, Leer, Bite, Roar, Swagger, Scary Face</p>
<p>Joined the team: Route 203</p>
<p>Description: Unlike Diamond, Elec was confident in his abilities from the start. Failures could not stop him — partly because he tended to blame things out of his control for them — but instead worked as motivation to get so strong that even the circumstances would not topple him. Despite of his arrogance, he cares about his team and has worked on mental self-improvement in addition to physical improvement out of the others' suggestion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toon (Kricketune)</p>
<p>Level: 59 (at the end of DPPT)</p>
<p>Gender: Male</p>
<p>Nature: Docile</p>
<p>Ability: Swarm</p>
<p>Held items: Metronome</p>
<p>Moves in use: Cut, Fury Cutter, Leech Life, Sing, Sticky Web, X-Scissor, Night Slash, Bug Buzz, Perish Song</p>
<p>Moves in disuse: Growl, Bide, Focus Energy, Slash, Screech, Taunt</p>
<p>Joined the team: Route 203</p>
<p>Description: While energetic as a Kricketot, after evolving Toon calmed down. Both due to his calmer demeanor and small size, he can be a little forgettable, which serves as an advantage for him as he can eavesdrop without anyone noticing. He loves music and is often heard (rather than seen) playing tunes in Alamos Town's garden.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rose (Roserade)</p>
<p>Level: 58 (at the end of DPPT)</p>
<p>Gender: Female</p>
<p>Nature: Gentle</p>
<p>Ability: Poison Point</p>
<p>Held items: Shell Bell</p>
<p>Moves in use: Grassy Terrain, Magical Leaf, Sweet Scent, Stun Spore, Poison String, Grass Whistle, Giga Drain, Petal Blizzard, Toxic, Petal dance, Aromatherapy, Synthesis, Venoshock, Sludge Bomb, Energy Ball, Poison Jab</p>
<p>Moves in disuse: Absorb, Growth, Water Sport, Mega Drain, Venom Drench, Toxic Spikes, Weather Ball, Worry Seed</p>
<p>Joined the team: Route 204</p>
<p>Description: Rose is all about elegance and refuses to use inelegant moves like Toxic Spikes and Weather Ball. While she feels that her Trainer is still rather inelegant and even vulgar at times, she has learned to live with it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chipa (Pachirisu)</p>
<p>Level: 52 (at the end of DPPT)</p>
<p>Gender: Female</p>
<p>Nature: Hasty</p>
<p>Ability: Pickup</p>
<p>Held items: None unless something is picked up</p>
<p>Moves in use: Quick Attack, Charm, Spark, Nuzzle, Swift, Electro Ball, Sweet Kiss, Super Fang, Discharge, Last Resort, Hyper Fang, Thunder, Volt Switch (learned off-screen during Hoenn journey by training)</p>
<p>Moves in disuse: Growl, Bide, Thunder Wave</p>
<p>Joined the team: Route 205</p>
<p>Description: Chipa just cannot stay still. She is always ready to go, whether it's a battle, a scavenger hunt or a mere walk. She loves playing tag with other small Pokémon and racing with those who can compete with her in speed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jesse (Lopunny)</p>
<p>Level: 57 (at the end of DPPT)</p>
<p>Gender: Male</p>
<p>Nature: Relaxed</p>
<p>Ability: Cute Charm</p>
<p>Held items: Wide Lens</p>
<p>Moves in use: Ensure, Quick Attack, Jump Kick, Baton Pass, Agility, Dizzy Punch, Healing Wish, Bounce, Mirror Coat, High Jump Kick (learned off-screen during Kanto journey by leveling up)</p>
<p>Moves in disuse: Defense Curl, Splash, Pound, Foresight, Baby-Doll Eyes, Frustration, Rototiller</p>
<p>Joined the team: Eterna Forest</p>
<p>Description: Even though Jesse loves battling, nothing can ever beat a good siesta. He does his best to keep the work-to-rest ratio balanced both for himself and his team members (although it has become a tough task to achieve after multiple regions' teams have joined the roster). If you ever need to figure out a way to relax, Jesse is the one who will be the best source of information.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zer (Bronzong)</p>
<p>Level: 54 (at the end of DPPT)</p>
<p>Gender: Genderless</p>
<p>Nature: Hardy</p>
<p>Ability: Levitate</p>
<p>Held items: Muscle Band</p>
<p>Moves in use: Sunny Day, Rain Dance, Confusion, Hypnosis, Iron Defense, Feint Attack, Safeguard, Future Sight, Gyro Ball, Extrasensory, Payback, Heal Block, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Heavy Slam (learned off-screen during Kanto journey by leveling up), Dream Eater (learned off-screen during Kanto journey by training)</p>
<p>Moves in disuse: Tackle, Confuse Ray, Psywave, Imprison, Metal Sound, Block</p>
<p>Joined the team: Route 207</p>
<p>Description: Zer had been alive for a long time and survived tough conditions traveling around the world until they were caught in Route 207 by Samayora. They take pride in their resilience and respect their Trainer for outmaneuvering them. They do their best in the team even when things look tough, although nowadays they spend a lot of their time resting as they are starting to feel their stamina fade away with age.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurastar (Lucario)</p>
<p>Level: 63 (at the end of DPPT)</p>
<p>Gender: Male</p>
<p>Nature: Brave</p>
<p>Ability: Inner Focus</p>
<p>Held items: Black Belt</p>
<p>Moves in use: Dig, Endure, Counter, Force Palm, Reversal, Aura Sphere, Heal Pulse, Calm Mind, Close Combat, Dragon Pulse, Extreme Speed, Bone Rush, Power-up Punch, Metal Claw, Detect, Shadow Claw (learned off-screen during Kanto journey by training), Brick Break (learned off-screen during Kanto journey by training)</p>
<p>Moves in disuse: Quick Attack, Foresight, Feint, Copycat, Screech, Metal Sound, Swords Dance, Quick Guard, Me First</p>
<p>Joined the team: Solaceon Town's Day Care Center (egg), Veilstone City (hatched)</p>
<p>Description: Before he even hatched, Aurastar already knew he was destined for something great: there was a powerful aura by his side and a family of other auras that spoke of loyalty. After hatching, he worked hard to prove himself to his Trainer and family, who all seemed to love him from the moment they met. While Samayora trusts all her Pokémon with her life, Aurastar and his guidance with aura powers have made him one of her right-hand Pokémon and as such he is the leader of the Sinnoh team, although he does ask his elders for advice every so often. While he has become more down-to-earth during the years, he is still ambitious and seeks new ways to improve himself and those who want to improve by his side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fiona (Floatzel)</p>
<p>Level: 61 (at the end of DPPT)</p>
<p>Gender: Female</p>
<p>Nature: Sassy</p>
<p>Ability: Swift Swim</p>
<p>Held items: Mystic Water</p>
<p>Moves in use: Surf, Waterfall, Ice Fang, Crunch, Pursuit, Swift, Aqua Jet, Double Hit, Agility, Whirlpool, Razor Wind, Aqua Tail, Hydro Pump, Scald (learned off-screen during Johto journey by training)</p>
<p>Moves in disuse: Growl, Water Sport, Sonic Boom, Quick Attack, Water Gun</p>
<p>Joined the team: Route 213</p>
<p>Description: Fiona is having the best time when she is doing her two favorite things: swimming and sassing. She also enjoys teaching both of them even though the latter can be difficult to learn. She takes pride in having taught her Trainer some good comebacks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mag (Magmortar)</p>
<p>Level: 66 (at the end of DPPT)</p>
<p>Gender: Female</p>
<p>Nature: Serious</p>
<p>Ability: Flame Body</p>
<p>Held items: Charcoal</p>
<p>Moves in use: Feint Attack, Smog, Thunder Punch, Fire Spin, Clear Smog, Flame Burst, Confuse Ray, Fire Punch, Lava Plume, Sunny Day, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Hyper Beam</p>
<p>Moves in disuse: Rock Climb, Leer, Ember, Smokescreen</p>
<p>Joined the team: Canalave City</p>
<p>Description: Mag joined the team as a Magmar who was traded for Darren the Noctowl while holding a Magmarizer, which made her evolve. While she had grown to disdain her old Trainer to the point of slight disobedience, Samayora seemed good, so she decided to try to make things work. Her efforts bore a lot of fruit and she found her place as a warm voice of reason in the team. She had grown more motherly especially towards new Fire-type members of the team during the later years.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luke (Abomasnow)</p>
<p>Level: 59 (at the end of DPPT)</p>
<p>Gender: Male</p>
<p>Nature: Rash</p>
<p>Ability: Snow Warning</p>
<p>Held items: Rocky Helmet</p>
<p>Moves in use: Ice Beam (already knew when caught), Ice Punch, Razor Leaf, Icy Wind, Ice Shard, Ingrain, Wood Hammer, Blizzard, Sheer Cold, Energy Ball (learned off-screen during Kanto journey by training), Frost Breath (learned off-screen during Johto journey by training)</p>
<p>Moves in disuse: Leer, Powder Snow, Grass Whistle, Swagger, Mist</p>
<p>Joined the team: Route 216</p>
<p>Description: Being a bit too eager to get into a confrontation was what got Luke caught in the first place. Even though he has managed to get some self-restraint (especially thanks to personal training from Aurastar), his rash actions have been a cause for disagreements between him and Samayora. He does his best to fit in, though, and he is an invaluable member of the family like everyone else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dusk (Dusknoir)</p>
<p>Level: 58 (at the end of DPPT)</p>
<p>Gender: Male</p>
<p>Nature: Timid</p>
<p>Ability: Pressure</p>
<p>Held items: none</p>
<p>Moves in use: Psychic (learned before catching), Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Future Sight, Shadow Sneak, Pursuit, Will-O-Wisp, Confuse Ray, Curse, Shadow Punch, Hex, Shadow Ball, Payback</p>
<p>Moves in disuse: Gravity, Bind, Leer, Night Shade, Disable, Astonish, Foresight, Mean Look</p>
<p>Joined the team: Route 209 (started following), Mt. Coronet (caught)</p>
<p>Description: Dusk was initially extremely shy, so he did not dare approach Samayora's team even though he was curious about them. At a time of danger, however, he overcame his fear and saved Samayora and Emerald from falling rocks. Since then, he had worked on being more open to people. He is an academic at heart and enjoys visiting libraries and museums, absorbing information as much as possible. During the years, he has become quite knowledgeable, although he knows there is still a lot for him to learn. His dream is to visit every single library and museum in the world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daegan (Garchomp)</p>
<p>Level: 51 (at the end of DPPT)</p>
<p>Gender: Male</p>
<p>Nature: Calm</p>
<p>Ability: Sand Veil</p>
<p>Held items: Dragon Fang, Soft Sand</p>
<p>Moves in use: Earthquake (learned before joining), Fire Fang, Sandstorm, Take Down, Sand Tomb, Dual Chop, Dragon Claw, Dig, Crunch, Dragon Rush, Flamethrower (learned off-screen during Kanto journey by training), Dragon Tail (learned off-screen during Kanto journey by training), Draco Meteor (learned off-screen during Hoenn journey by training)</p>
<p>Moves in disuse: Tackle, Sand Attack, Dragon Rage, Slash</p>
<p>Joined the team: Victory Road</p>
<p>Description: On the surface, Daegan can seem superficial as he takes precise care of both his claws and how efficient his moves are. Deep inside, however, he is careful about them so that in case of an emergency, he can take care of dangers efficiently and as fast as possible, something he once failed to do in the past. No one except him knows what actually happened, but whatever happened keeps him taking care of himself.</p>
<h2>No longer in the team:</h2>
<p>Myra (Chingling) (released)</p>
<p>Level: 27 (last known)</p>
<p>Gender: Female</p>
<p>Nature: Bold</p>
<p>Ability: Levitate</p>
<p>Held items: None</p>
<p>Moves in use: Wrap, Astonish, Confusion, Yawn, Last Resort</p>
<p>Moves in disuse: Growl, Entrainment</p>
<p>Joined the team: Route 207</p>
<p>Left the team: Hearthome City</p>
<p>Description: Myra is a self-centered, spoiled Chingling who wants to take part in everything, no matter how it inconveniences the others. Her insistence on fighting a Ghost type Gym (and Samayora giving in to it) cost the team the Gym battle due to her type disadvantage. She does not take "no" for an answer, or if she does, she does not want to have anything to do with whoever denied what she wants. This is what led to her leaving the team so soon after joining it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Missy (Beautifly) (ran away)</p>
<p>Level: 33 (last known)</p>
<p>Gender: Female</p>
<p>Nature: Lonely</p>
<p>Ability: Swarm</p>
<p>Held items: Sitrus Berry</p>
<p>Moves in use: Stun Spore, Air Cutter, Morning Sun, Mega Drain, String Shot, Poison Sting, Silver Wind, Attract, Whirlwind</p>
<p>Moves in disuse: Absorb, Gust, Bug Bite, Harden</p>
<p>Joined the team: Eterna Forest</p>
<p>Left the team: Pastoria City</p>
<p>Description: At first, Missy was happy to join the team and travel all across Sinnoh. She fit into the team well and was happy to have friends. She was especially good friends with Toon, although she got along with everyone. However, at some point, something changed and eventually, after bottling whatever she was feeling, she lashed out against her team and escaped her Poké Ball. No one has seen her ever since.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Darren (Noctowl) (traded away)</p>
<p>Level: 39 (last known)</p>
<p>Gender: Male</p>
<p>Nature: Quiet</p>
<p>Ability: Insomnia</p>
<p>Held items: Wide Lens</p>
<p>Moves in use: Dream Eater, Hypnosis, Sky Attack, Foresight, Peck, Uproar, Confusion, Reflect, Echoed Voice, Take Down, Air Slash</p>
<p>Moves in disuse: Tackle, Growl</p>
<p>Joined the team: Pastoria City (Safari Zone)</p>
<p>Left the team: Canalave City</p>
<p>Description: When he joined the team, Darren was tired of living with his flock at the Safari Zone, so when the opportunity arose, he wanted to travel with a Trainer. He is a Noctowl of few words, but when he does speak up, you'd better listen. He was a little disappointed in the lack of action his Trainer was in, so he was fine with being traded away to a more energetic Trainer.</p>
<h1>Kanto Team</h1>
<p>Lyra (Pidgeot)</p>
<p>Level: 65 (at the end of FRLG)</p>
<p>Gender: Female</p>
<p>Nature: Modest</p>
<p>Ability: Keen Eye</p>
<p>Held items: Sharp Beak</p>
<p>Moves in use: Fly, Hurricane, Quick Attack, Twister, Agility, Wing Attack, Roost, Tailwind, Mirror Move, Air Slash, Aerial Ace (learned off-screen during Hoenn journey by training), Steel Wing (learned off-screen during Hoenn journey by training)</p>
<p>Moves in disuse: Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Whirlwind, Feather Dance</p>
<p>Joined the team: Route 1</p>
<p>Description: When she joined the team, Lyra did not have any ambitions; she was content on living an honest, good life. That has not changed during the course of the journey, although she has learned to acknowledge her skills and knows what she does well and where she shines.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fred (Butterfree)</p>
<p>Level: 55 (at the end of FRLG)</p>
<p>Gender: Male</p>
<p>Nature: Careful</p>
<p>Ability: Compound Eyes</p>
<p>Held items: None</p>
<p>Moves in use: String Shot, Tackle, Poison Powder, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Gust, Supersonic, Psybeam, Silver Wind, Bug Buzz, Quiver Dance</p>
<p>Moves in disuse: Harden, Whirlwind, Confusion, Tailwind, Rage Powder, Safeguard, Captivate</p>
<p>Joined the team: Viridian Forest</p>
<p>Description: Having spent his first years of life as a caterpillar, Fred has learned to take good care of where and when he goes. His cautiousness has saved his friends, both teammates and outsiders alike, from both injuries and embarrassment, which has made him a valued member of the team even though sometimes he goes overboard and annoys others.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sparkle (Raichu)</p>
<p>Level: 62 (at the end of FRLG)</p>
<p>Gender: Male</p>
<p>Nature: Quiet</p>
<p>Ability: Lightning Rod (Hidden Ability)</p>
<p>Held items: Magnet</p>
<p>Moves in use: Quick Attack, Electro Ball, Double Team, Spark, Nuzzle, Discharge, Slam, Agility, Wild Charge, Thunder</p>
<p>Moves in disuse: Tail Whip, Thunder Shock, Growl, Play Nice, Thunder Wave, Feint, Light Screen</p>
<p>Joined the team: Viridian Forest</p>
<p>Description: Sparkle is introverted by nature, which made adjusting to the growing team rather difficult for him. Even though he has grown to trust and love his family of teammates, he still likes spending time alone. He is at his best when he can work with producing power either alone or in a small team, a pastime that has become more prevalent during his stay in Alamos Town.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne (Wigglytuff)</p>
<p>Level: 61 (at the end of FRLG)</p>
<p>Gender: Female</p>
<p>Nature: Impish</p>
<p>Ability: Cute Charm</p>
<p>Held items: Bright Powder</p>
<p>Moves in use: Sing, Disarming Voice, Disable, Double Slap, Round, Rollout, Wake-Up Slap, Rest, Body Slam, Mimic, Gyro Ball, Hyper Voice, Double-Edge, Play Rough</p>
<p>Moves in disuse: Defense Curl, Pound, Play Nice</p>
<p>Joined the team: Route 3</p>
<p>Description: Anne loves pranking people even though it sometimes gets her into trouble. Samayora has made her tone it down especially towards teammates, but on the other hand people who do harm to others are free targets, so Anne relishes pranking them. If you see her sitting somewhere alone grinning, she is plotting a convoluted prank.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tabitha (Nidoqueen)</p>
<p>Level: 59 (at the end of FRLG)</p>
<p>Gender: Female</p>
<p>Nature: Adamant</p>
<p>Ability: Poison Point</p>
<p>Held items: Black Sludge</p>
<p>Moves in use: Double Kick, Fury Swipes, Toxic Spikes, Crunch, Superpower, Chip Away, Body Slap, Earth Power, Poison Jab</p>
<p>Moves in disuse: Growl, Scratch, Tail Whip, Bite, Helping Hand, Poison Sting, Flatter</p>
<p>Joined the team: Route 3</p>
<p>Description: Tabitha is at her best when she is helping others. Due to her Ability, she has to be careful when touching and especially hugging humans and non-Poison non-Steel type Pokémon to avoid poisoning them. Despite of this, after evolving into a Nidoqueen she has become a motherly figure in the team and she loves everyone she meets equally — as long as the word "everyone" does not include those who harm others purposefully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chris (Bellossom)</p>
<p>Level: 58 (at the end of FRLG)</p>
<p>Gender: Male</p>
<p>Nature: Jolly</p>
<p>Ability: Chlorophyll</p>
<p>Held items: Miracle Seed</p>
<p>Moves in use: Sweet Scent, Acid, Poison Powder, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Moonlight, Giga Drain, Toxic, Petal Blizzard, Petal Dance, Grassy Terrain, Leaf Blade, Leaf Storm, Sunny Day</p>
<p>Moves in disuse: Absorb, Mega Drain, Lucky Chant, Natural Gift</p>
<p>Joined the team: Route 24</p>
<p>Description: No matter the actual weather, every day is a sunny day for Chris. There is hardly a single day when he does not smile and look at things positively. He is certain that every failure is a learning experience with negative effects that last only a blink or two. If you ever do catch Chris not smiling, you should be extremely concerned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chilon (Alakazam)</p>
<p>Level: 63 (at the end of FRLG)</p>
<p>Gender: Male</p>
<p>Nature: Docile</p>
<p>Ability: Synchronize</p>
<p>Held items: Twisted Spoon</p>
<p>Moves in use: Teleport, Kinesis, Disable, Psybeam, Miracle Eye, Reflect, Psycho Cut, Recover, Psychic, Calm Mind, Future Sight</p>
<p>Moves in disuse: Confusion, Telekinesis, Ally Switch, Trick</p>
<p>Joined the team: Route 25</p>
<p>Description: There are very few ways that can ruin Chilon's calm demeanor. Wisened by his heightened mental capabilities acquired through evolution, experience and studies, he knows the only way for things to end well is to keep calm and be diplomatic. Aurastar became the leader of the Sinnoh team through hard ambitious work, his aura powers and Samayora's unerring trust, but Chilon became the leader of the Kanto team through his intelligence. His ability to communicate with humans through telepathy he gained upon evolving into Alakazam helps him a great deal with assisting in tasks that require thinking, and as such he spends a lot his time doing research.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sands (Sandslash)</p>
<p>Level: 58 (at the end of FRLG)</p>
<p>Gender: Male</p>
<p>Nature: Quirky</p>
<p>Ability: Sand Veil</p>
<p>Held items: Soft Sand</p>
<p>Moves in use: Sand Attack, Poison Sting, Rollout, Fury Cutter, Magnitude, Swift, Sand Tomb, Slash, Dig, Gyro Ball, Sandstorm, Earthquake</p>
<p>Moves in disuse: Scratch, Defense Curl, Rapid Spin, Fury Swipes, Swords Dance</p>
<p>Joined the team: Route 11</p>
<p>Description: Sands is the oddball of the Kanto team. No one knows why he insists on being called Sands instead of Sandy, which is the name his parents apparently gave him. He takes liking only in the most obscure things he can find, let it be music no one else has heard of or that wet, partly peeled fallen branch over there. His insistence on being unique is usually not a bother, although Sands disagreeing in battle strategies have caused some trouble for the team.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ricky (Arcanine)</p>
<p>Level: 59 (at the end of FRLG)</p>
<p>Gender: Male</p>
<p>Nature: Brave</p>
<p>Ability: Flash Fire</p>
<p>Held items: Charcoal</p>
<p>Moves in use: Flame Wheel, Reversal, Fire Fang, Flame Burst, Take Down, Agility, Retaliate, Flamethrower, Crunch, Heat Wave, Outrage, Flare Blitz, Thunder Fang, Extreme Speed</p>
<p>Moves in disuse: Ember, Roar, Bite, Leer, Odor Sleuth</p>
<p>Joined the team: Route 8</p>
<p>Description: Ricky and Hannah have been BBFs since their early days of life. They do pretty much everything together. While Ricky is loyal to his Trainer and the rest of his team, he has devoted his life to his best friend and would die for her. The two work the best when they are together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hannah (Ninetales)</p>
<p>Level: 59 (at the end of FRLG)</p>
<p>Gender: Female</p>
<p>Nature: Calm</p>
<p>Ability: Flash Fire</p>
<p>Held items: Charcoal</p>
<p>Moves in use: Quick Attack, Confuse Ray, Fire Spin, Payback, Will-O-Wisp, Feint Attack, Hex, Flame Burst, Extrasensory, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Inferno</p>
<p>Moves in disuse: Ember, Tail Whip, Roar, Baby-Doll Eyes, Safeguard, Imprison, Grudge, Captivate</p>
<p>Joined the team: Route 8</p>
<p>Description: Her BFF Ricky may be a little reckless in his bravery, but Hannah loves him nonetheless. As the calmer of the duo, she keeps them from plunging head first into danger. In Samayora's team, she has taken the role of the one who will light the way in the darkness. She hopes that someday she can be a part of something important, something that helps others find their way in the world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lunn (Poliwrath)</p>
<p>Level: 68 (at the end of FRLG)</p>
<p>Gender: Male</p>
<p>Nature: Hardy</p>
<p>Ability: Water Absorb</p>
<p>Held items: Expert Belt</p>
<p>Moves in use: Surf, Rain Dance, Body Slam, Bubble Beam, Mud Shot, Wake-up Slap, Hydro Pump, Belly Drum, Mud Bomb, Submission, Dynamic Punch, Mind Reader, Circle Throw</p>
<p>Moves in disuse: Water Sport, Water Gun, Hypnosis, Bubble, Double Slap</p>
<p>Joined the team: Celadon City</p>
<p>Description: After being abused and abandoned by his previous Trainer for "not being good enough", Lunn wants to do his best and only his best for his team even if it means overworking himself despite of Samayora guaranteeing that he is good enough no matter what. Even though things initially looked bad in his eyes, he recovered from his abuse and learned to live up to his name, which is an Irish name meaning "strong". After that, he went on to become one of the most powerful and loyal members of the Kanto team.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Iliad (Ditto)</p>
<p>Level: 52 (at the end of FRLG)</p>
<p>Gender: Genderless</p>
<p>Nature: Lax</p>
<p>Ability: Limber</p>
<p>Held items: None</p>
<p>Moves in use: Transform</p>
<p>Moves in disuse: None</p>
<p>Joined the team: Route 14</p>
<p>Description: Iliad does not do much in their spare time. They were just chilling when a Poké Ball suddenly bumped into them and captured them. After that, they have spent most of their time chilling whenever they have not participated in training or the occasional activity where their Transform has been useful. They are not sure if their Trainer is secretly disappointed instead of merely puzzled by their simple way of life, but they never really find the time to care — they are too busy chilling most of the time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Xiu (Dragonair)</p>
<p>Level: 61 (at the end of FRLG)</p>
<p>Gender: Female</p>
<p>Nature: Bold</p>
<p>Ability: Shed Skin</p>
<p>Held items: Eviolite, Everstone</p>
<p>Moves in use: Wrap, Thunder Wave, Twister, Slam, Agility, Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Dragon Rush, Dragon Dance, Outrage (learned off-screen during Hoenn journey by leveling up), Hyper Beam (learned off-screen during Hoenn journey by leveling up)</p>
<p>Moves in disuse: Leer, Dragon Rage, Safeguard</p>
<p>Joined the team: Fuchsia City (Safari Zone)</p>
<p>Description: Xiu has taken the brutish art of many Dragon type Pokémon and twisted and turned it until she has found a beautiful, elegant way to perform her moves and look good in the process. She absolutely refuses to evolve into a Dragonite as that would completely ruin her elegance in her opinion. She and Rose have become best friends after bonding over elegance.</p>
<h1>Hoenn Team</h1>
<p>Mighty (Mightyena)</p>
<p>Level: 56 (at the end of RSE)</p>
<p>Gender: Male</p>
<p>Nature: Hardy</p>
<p>Ability: Intimidate</p>
<p>Held items: Black Glasses</p>
<p>Moves in use: Crunch, Thief, Roar, Snarl, Assurance, Scary Face, Take Down, Sucker Punch</p>
<p>Moves in disuse: Bite, Sand Attack, Howl, Tackle, Odor Sleuth, Swagger, Embargo, Taunt</p>
<p>Joined the team: Route 101</p>
<p>Description: Mighty is a survivor and ready to do anything to ensure that his pack survives as well. He is deeply loyal to those he views as his pack-mates and would die to each and every one of them, should their survival depend on it. Despite of this serious commitment, outside of times of peril he is a jolly fellow who enjoys life and the presence of his pack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ellee (Shiftry)</p>
<p>Level: 61 (at the end of RSE)</p>
<p>Gender: Female</p>
<p>Nature: Brave</p>
<p>Ability: Chlorophyll</p>
<p>Held items: Wide Lens</p>
<p>Moves in use: Nature Power, Fake Out, Razor Wind, Feint Attack, Leaf Blade, Extrasensory, Leaf Tornado, Hurricane, Leaf Storm, Energy Ball</p>
<p>Moves in disuse: Bide, Harden, Growth, Pound, Razor Leaf, Torment, Whirlwind, Nasty Plot</p>
<p>Joined the team: Route 102</p>
<p>Description: Ellee is Mighty's best friend as they both take survival seriously; Ellee lost her family when her home burned down in a fire ignited by a thunderbolt and most of the others died when they were unable to find living trees to get moisture from. It was a pure stroke of luck that she stumbled into an area where Samayora happened to find and take her in. Because of her experiences, she fears fire but has worked on it so that she can face Fire-type moves when needed. Even though she misses her family, she has learned to love her new one just as much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meredith (Masquerain)</p>
<p>Level: 52 (at the end of RSE)</p>
<p>Gender: Female</p>
<p>Nature: Bashful</p>
<p>Ability: Intimidate</p>
<p>Held items: None</p>
<p>Moves in use: Bubble Beam, Agility, Quiver Dance, Bug Buzz, Ominous Wind, Air Cutter, Stun Spore, Silver Wind, Air Slash</p>
<p>Moves in disuse: Bubble, Sweet Scent, water Sport, Whirlwind, Gust, Scary Face</p>
<p>Joined the team: Route 102</p>
<p>Description: While a bit clumsy as a Surskit, Meredith has learned to appreciate her agility after evolving. She likes spending her time teaching others to appreciate their strengths as well, as she views this as the greatest lesson she has learned during the journey.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Skye (Swellow)</p>
<p>Level: 54 (at the end of RSE)</p>
<p>Gender: Male</p>
<p>Nature: Relaxed</p>
<p>Ability: Guts</p>
<p>Held items: Sharp Beak</p>
<p>Moves in use: Brave Bird, Air Slash, Pluck, Quick Attack, Fly, Double Team, Aerial Ace, Agility</p>
<p>Moves in disuse: Peck, Growl, Focus Energy, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Endeavor</p>
<p>Joined the team: Route 104</p>
<p>Description: Skye does not care much for conflicts nor battles; he prefers the open skies and sitting on a tree's branch. However, should the need for either a conflict or a battle arise, he is ready to take on any foe. He feels that he owes that much to Samayora for taking him in, showing him the world and helping him become strong enough to explore all of it, should he so wish.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Judy (Breloom)</p>
<p>Level: 59 (at the end of RSE)</p>
<p>Gender: Female</p>
<p>Nature: Naive</p>
<p>Ability: Effect Spore</p>
<p>Held items: Black Belt</p>
<p>Moves in use: Energy Ball, Giga Drain, Leech Seed, Headbutt, Poison Powder, Counter, Mach Punch, Force Palm, Mind Reader, Sky Uppercut, Seed Bomb, Dynamic Punch</p>
<p>Moves in disuse: Absorb, Tackle, Mega Drain, Worry Seed, Feint</p>
<p>Joined the team: Petalburg Woods</p>
<p>Description: Life was simple as a Shroomish. You were either a friend or an enemy. Then along came a Trainer who battled her and caught her — an enemy. Yet she turned out to be a person who loves Pokémon endlessly — a friend. Ever since leaving her home forest into the bigger world, Judy has had to learn that things are not black and white and that the first impressions can mask completely different intentions. She does her best in everything she takes on and while she still is a little unsure about how to feel about everything, she knows that she can always trust her Trainer and her teammates.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thelma (Aggron)</p>
<p>Level: 58 (at the end of RSE)</p>
<p>Gender: Female</p>
<p>Nature: Timid</p>
<p>Ability: Rock Head</p>
<p>Held items: Focus Band</p>
<p>Moves in use: Rock Tomb, Protect, Iron Head, Rock Slide, Take Down, Iron Tail, Iron Defense, Double-Edge, Autotomize, Heavy Slam, Metal Burst (learned off-screen during Johto journey by leveling up)</p>
<p>Moves in disuse: Tackle, Harden, Mud-Slap, Headbutt, Metal Claw, Roar, Metal Sound</p>
<p>Joined the team: Granite Cave</p>
<p>Description: From the beginning, Thelma has been shy. She prefers not being out in the open where others can see her. Leaving Granite Cave for the very first time ever after being caught was a huge shock. Even though she has gained a lot of confidence through seeing the world, experience and evolution, she still dislikes performing in front of a big crowd.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oliver (Manectric)</p>
<p>Level: 60 (at the end of RSE)</p>
<p>Gender: Male</p>
<p>Nature: Jolly</p>
<p>Ability: Lightning Rod</p>
<p>Held items: Magnet</p>
<p>Moves in use: Electric Terrain, Fire Fang, Quick Attack, Spark, Thunder Fang, Bite, Discharge, Wild Charge, Charge, Thunder</p>
<p>Moves in disuse: Tackle, Thunder Wave, Leer, Howl, Odor Sleuth, Roar</p>
<p>Joined the team: Route 110</p>
<p>Description: Oliver loves making others smile and cracking jokes. His jolly attitude has made him a good friend to Mighty and Ellee who both enjoy having someone so positive around to cast light on the shadows in their minds. There is no better place for him than in a group that he can be a part of just the way he is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zach (Camerupt)</p>
<p>Level: 60 (at the end of RSE)</p>
<p>Gender: Male</p>
<p>Nature: Lonely</p>
<p>Ability: Solid Rock</p>
<p>Held items: None</p>
<p>Moves in use: Fissure, Eruption, Magnitude, Flame Burst, Lava Plume, Earth Power, Take Down, Rock Slide</p>
<p>Moves in disuse: Growl, Tackle, Ember, Focus Energy, Amnesia, Curse, Yawn</p>
<p>Joined the team: Route 112</p>
<p>Description: Zach takes things slow and prefers solitude over a crowd. He does not talk much with his teammates but he cares about them more than his demeanor gives away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ualda (Skarmory)</p>
<p>Level: 62 (at the end of RSE)</p>
<p>Gender: Female</p>
<p>Nature: Serious</p>
<p>Ability: Sturdy</p>
<p>Held items: Shell Bell</p>
<p>Moves in use: Fly, Air Cutter, Swift, Slash, Steel Wing, Air Slash, Autotomize, Night Slash, Sky Attack (egg move)</p>
<p>Moves in disuse: Leer, Peck, Sand Attack, Metal Claw, Fury Attack, Feint, Spikes, Metal Sound, Agility</p>
<p>Joined the team: Route 113</p>
<p>Description: Ualda is an over-achiever by nature, although at some point it got to the point where nothing was enough. She has had to learn to cut herself some slack and that what she does is already more than good enough. While she tends to disagree with Skye and Jesse's advice on relaxation, she has learned to embrace some of it as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aria (Altaria)</p>
<p>Level: 64 (at the end of RSE)</p>
<p>Gender: Female</p>
<p>Nature: Gentle</p>
<p>Ability: Natural Cure</p>
<p>Held items: Sitrus Berries</p>
<p>Moves in use: Sky Attack, Pluck, Sing, Mirror Move, Disarming Voice, Round, Safeguard, Take Down, Refresh, Dragon Dance, Cotton Guard, Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse, Perish Song, Moonblast</p>
<p>Moves in disuse: Peck, Growl, Astonish, Fury Attack, Natural Gift</p>
<p>Joined the team: Route 114</p>
<p>Description: While she was unsure of what she wanted to do in life as a Swablu, after evolving Aria became the mother figure of the Hoenn team. She is always ready to help and comfort others if they are hurt. Her willingness to heal is almost matched by her willingness to fight for others. She is fierce in battles and won't stop before her objective has been achieved or she is unable to continue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Guardian (Gardevoir)</p>
<p>Level: 62 (at the end of RSE)</p>
<p>Gender: Female</p>
<p>Nature: Calm</p>
<p>Ability: Trace</p>
<p>Held items: Twisted Spoon</p>
<p>Moves in use: Moonblast, Misty Terrain, Stored Power, Healing Wish, Double Team, Teleport, Disarming Voice, Wish, Magical Leaf, Heal Pulse, Draining Kiss, Calm Mind, Psychic, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Focus Blast, Shadow Ball, Energy Ball, Protect</p>
<p>Moves in disuse: Lucky Chant, Growl, Confusion, Imprison</p>
<p>Joined the team: Route 102 (started following), Lavaridge Town (caught)</p>
<p>Description: Guardian and Warrior are siblings who have been together for almost as long as they can remember. No one knows where they came from or who their parents are, but they looked for someone trustworthy to help them grow for long until they found Samayora. She trusts her Trainer just as much as she trusts her brother. In the sibling team, Guardian is responsible for the defense and ranged attacks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Warrior (Gallade)</p>
<p>Level: 62 (at the end of RSE)</p>
<p>Gender: Male</p>
<p>Nature: Brave</p>
<p>Ability: Steadfast</p>
<p>Held items: Expert Belt</p>
<p>Moves in use: Stored Power, Close Combat, Leaf Blade, Night Slash, Double Team, Teleport, Fury Cutter, Slash, Heal Pulse, Wide Guard, Swords Dance, Psycho Cut, Helping Hand, Protect, Focus Blast, Brick Break, Psychic</p>
<p>Moves in disuse: Lucky Chant, Leer, Confusion, False Swipe</p>
<p>Joined the team: Route 102 (started following), Lavaridge Town (caught)</p>
<p>Description: Warrior is Guardian's younger brother and the one responsible for the offense and melee attacks in their sibling team. He is ready to defend those in need with his life if necessary. He and Guardian are the leaders of the Hoenn team together for their seamless teamwork and understanding of everyone in the team.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mural (Kecleon)</p>
<p>Level: 53 (at the end of RSE)</p>
<p>Gender: Male</p>
<p>Nature: Docile</p>
<p>Ability: Color Change</p>
<p>Held items: None</p>
<p>Moves in use: Synchronoise, Ancient Power, Thief, Lick, Shadow Sneak, Feint, Feint Attack, Psybeam, Slash, Camouflage, Shadow Claw, Substitute, Sucker Punch</p>
<p>Moves in disuse: Tail Whip, Astonish, Scratch, Bind, Fury Swipes, Screech</p>
<p>Joined the team: Route 120</p>
<p>Description: Mural grew up with a family of mischievous siblings and became thoroughly fed up with their antics, so he left them to travel somewhere more peaceful. He ended up becoming a part of the Hoenn team as he and Samayora crossed paths. He likes the happy atmosphere of the team and the fact that he does not have to watch out for pranks all the time, so he feels that he owes his Trainer for taking him in to the awesome family she has.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eyulf (Walrein)</p>
<p>Level: 66 (at the end of RSE)</p>
<p>Gender: Male</p>
<p>Nature: Bold</p>
<p>Ability: Thick Fat</p>
<p>Held items: Mystic Water</p>
<p>Moves in use: Surf, Dive, Crunch, Rollout, Ice Ball, Brine, Aurora Bea, Body Slam, Rest, Snore, Hail, Ice Fang, Blizzard, Sheer Cold</p>
<p>Moves in disuse: Defense Curl, Powder Snow, Growl, Encore, Water Gun, Swagger</p>
<p>Joined the team: Mossdeep City</p>
<p>Description: Eyulf is a Walrein of action — or at least moving around. The life with his previous Trainer who stayed in one place most of the time grew boring, so he was happy to get traded to a Trainer who traveled the world. Joining Samayora's team definitely got him more than he bargained for as he found himself a key player in stopping Groudon and Kyogre. He has since then been happy with less action especially since he now has a lot of Pokémon to socialize with and Alamos Town is bustling with life he can observe while roaming the town.</p>
<h2>No longer in the team:</h2>
<p>Keith (Ludicolo) (traded away)</p>
<p>Level: 49 (last known)</p>
<p>Gender: Male</p>
<p>Nature: Gentle</p>
<p>Ability: Rain Dish</p>
<p>Held items: Sitrus Berries</p>
<p>Moves in use: Surf, Fake Out, Bubble Beam, Nature Power, Uproar, Knock Off, Zen Headbutt, Hydro Pump, Mega Drain</p>
<p>Moves in disuse: Astonish, Growl, Absorb, Bubble, Fury Swipes, Water Sport</p>
<p>Joined the team: Route 114</p>
<p>Left the team: Mossdeep City</p>
<p>Description: Keith is the happiest when he is helping others. Battling was never his thing — he likes dancing and surfing far more — although he was willing to do so for his Trainer when necessary. After being traded away from the team, he has kept in touch with Samayora and seems to be happier now that he is working with people and Pokémon who need help.</p>
<h1>Johto Team</h1>
<p>Viviana (Furret)</p>
<p>Level: 47 (at the end of HGSS)</p>
<p>Gender: Female</p>
<p>Nature: Jolly</p>
<p>Ability: Keen Eye</p>
<p>Held items: Silk Scarf</p>
<p>Moves in use: Foresight, Quick Attack, Helping Hand, Slam, Rest, Sucker Punch, Baton Pass</p>
<p>Moves in disuse: Scratch, Defense Curl, Fury Swipes, Follow Me, Amnesia</p>
<p>Joined the team: Route 29</p>
<p>Description: True to her name, Viviana loves being alive and seeing life around herself. She likes being by herself but is not adverse to spending time in crowds either if the crowd is good. She becomes friends with those she meets easily due to her easy-going attitude.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Starlight (Ledian)</p>
<p>Level: 48 (at the end of HGSS)</p>
<p>Gender: Male</p>
<p>Nature: Naive</p>
<p>Ability: Swarm</p>
<p>Held items: Muscle Band</p>
<p>Moves in use: Supersonic, Light Screen, Reflect, Safeguard, Mach Punch, Baton Pass, Silver Wind, Agility, Swift, Double-Edge</p>
<p>Moves in disuse: Tackle, Comet Punch</p>
<p>Joined the team: Route 30</p>
<p>Description: Starlight is a dreamer; he wants to visit the stars someday and even become one of them, one more light in the nightly sky. In broad daylight, he is a strong fighter who is willing to do anything to get stronger so that someday he can fulfill his dream.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce (Ariados)</p>
<p>Level: 46 (at the end of HGSS)</p>
<p>Gender: Male</p>
<p>Nature: Lonely</p>
<p>Ability: Swarm</p>
<p>Held items: None</p>
<p>Moves in use: Fell Stinger, Bug Bite, String Shot, Constrict, Leech Life, Shadow Sneak, Sucker Punch, Spider Web, Pin Missile, Psychic</p>
<p>Moves in disuse: Venom Drench, Scary Face, Night Shade, Fury Swipes</p>
<p>Joined the team: Route 30</p>
<p>Description: Bruce became an outcast among his own kind for a reason he has not told his new family, so he is usually distrustful of strangers. It took a good while for him to warm up to Samayora, but after journeying with her and seeing that she will not let her family down, he accepted her as the head of his family. Meeting the rest of the teams was quite a shock, but he has adjusted — mainly thanks to how welcoming everyone has been. He has become good friends with the Bug types of the teams, especially Toon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olina (Quagsire)</p>
<p>Level: 53 (at the end of HGSS)</p>
<p>Gender: Female</p>
<p>Nature: Adamant</p>
<p>Ability: Water Absorb</p>
<p>Held items: Wide Lens</p>
<p>Moves in use: Water Gun, Mud Shot, Mud Bomb, Slam, Yawn, Earthquake, Rain Dance, Muddy Water</p>
<p>Moves in disuse: Tail Whip, Mud Sport, Amnesia, Mist, Haze</p>
<p>Joined the team: Route 32</p>
<p>Description: Olina's parents taught her that loyalty to those worthy of it is the most important thing in life. However, it turned out that her parents were not worthy, so Olina set out away from home to find someone who would be worthy. Her quest ended on Route 32 when she met Samayora when the Trainer was feeding a Sitrus Berry to an injured Rattata. Olina joined her team and became one of the strongest Pokémon in it. She has not doubted her Trainer's worthiness of her trust even for a second nor does she expect to ever need to doubt her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amp (Ampharos)</p>
<p>Level: 48 (at the end of HGSS)</p>
<p>Gender: Male</p>
<p>Nature: Brave</p>
<p>Ability: Static</p>
<p>Held items: Magnet</p>
<p>Moves in use: Zap Cannon, Fire Punch, Charge, Take Down, Electro Ball, Confuse Ray, Thunder Punch, Power Gem, Discharge, Cotton Guard</p>
<p>Moves in disuse: Magnetic Flux, Ion Deluge, Tackle, Growl, Thunder Wave, Thunder Shock, Cotton Spore</p>
<p>Joined the team: Route 32</p>
<p>Description: If there ever was a Mareep that would approach something that spooked the rest of the herd, it would be Amp. A curiosity combined with bravery edging on foolhardiness is his driving force — and what ended up getting him caught as he wandered far enough to come across a Trainer interested in catching an Electric type Pokémon. The adventures he ended up getting on have been worth it, though, and he has become good friends with other Electric types of Samayora's teams.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vaughan (Jumpluff)</p>
<p>Level: 49 (at the end of HGSS)</p>
<p>Gender: Male</p>
<p>Nature: Quiet</p>
<p>Ability: Leaf Guard</p>
<p>Held items: None</p>
<p>Moves in use: Synthesis, Fairy Wind, Poison Powder, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Bullet Seed, Leech Seed, Acrobatics, U-turn</p>
<p>Moves in disuse: Splash, Tail Whip, Tackle, Mega Drain, Rage Powder, Cotton Spore</p>
<p>Joined the team: Route 32</p>
<p>Description: Vaughan is an usually small Jumpluff. While he initially viewed it as a disadvantage, through training he has learned to use it to his advantage in battles. It, alongside his flying capabilities, has also enabled him to reach tight spots no one else can. He may not say it, but he loves his team a lot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nita (Xatu)</p>
<p>Level: 51 (at the end of HGSS)</p>
<p>Gender: Female</p>
<p>Nature: Brave</p>
<p>Ability: Early Bird</p>
<p>Held items: Twisted Spoon</p>
<p>Moves in use: Tailwind, Peck, Fly, Teleport, Stored Power, Ominous Wind, Confuse Ray, Air Slash, Wish, Psychic, Miracle Eye, Psycho Shift, Future Sight</p>
<p>Moves in disuse: Leer, Night Shade</p>
<p>Joined the team: Ruins of Alph</p>
<p>Description: Most Natu and Xatu are afraid of things they foresee, but Nita decided to fight her fear of it and see the future for herself especially since she saw a promising Trainer in her own. Her bravery eventually made her the leader of the Johto team. She always knows of the tests that are to come but has resolved not to tell about them unless asked as long as she can see that everyone makes it through alive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi (Hitmontop)</p>
<p>Level: 55 (at the end of HGSS)</p>
<p>Gender: Male</p>
<p>Nature: Timid</p>
<p>Ability: Technician</p>
<p>Held items: Black Belt</p>
<p>Moves in use: Helping Hand, Fake Out, Foresight, Close Combat, Revenge, Rolling Kick, Pursuit, Quick Attack, Rapid Spin, Counter, Agility, Detect</p>
<p>Moves in disuse: Tackle, Endeavor, Focus Energy, Feint, Gyro Ball, Wide Guard, Quick Guard</p>
<p>Joined the team: Route 42</p>
<p>Description: Levi was uncertain in his skills especially after he was abandoned by his previous Trainer. Training and journeying with Samayora has helped him regain some confidence but he is still haunted by his past. Lunn, who went through similar things, is currently tutoring him to uproot that uncertainty once and for all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Delia (Delibird)</p>
<p>Level: 54 (at the end of HGSS)</p>
<p>Gender: Female</p>
<p>Nature: Relaxed</p>
<p>Ability: Vital Spirit</p>
<p>Held items: Never-Melt Ice</p>
<p>Moves in use: Present, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Fly, Aerial Ace</p>
<p>Moves in disuse: None</p>
<p>Joined the team: Ice Path</p>
<p>Description: Delia never minded the cold. Shee does not mind temperate weather or rain either. She does mind heat, but so does everyone who is not accustomed to it. She does not mind much else either as long as she is not starving, dehydrated or severely injured. While she does not always see eye to eye with the more serious Eyulf, the two Ice types have become good friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elethia (Blissey)</p>
<p>Level: 55 (at the end of HGSS)</p>
<p>Gender: Female</p>
<p>Nature: Gentle</p>
<p>Ability: Natural Cure</p>
<p>Held items: Silk Scarf</p>
<p>Moves in use: Copycat, Refresh, Sweet Kiss, Double-Edge, Soft-Boiled, Sing, Egg Bomb, Light Screen, Healing Wish</p>
<p>Moves in disuse: Pound, Charm, Defense Curl, Growl, Tail Whip, Bestow, Minimize, Take Down, Fling</p>
<p>Joined the team: Blackthorn City</p>
<p>Description: Elethia is a healer by nature and hates conflict. Arceus forbid that you ever do tick her off because the results will be far from pretty. She pulls her weight in battles with ease. When her previous Trainer settled down in Blackthorn City, her life became rather boring as she no longer had much to do in the department of healing and helping others. Getting traded to the traveling Trainer Samayora was a godsend that has allowed her both to travel and to help others. She is deeply grateful for both Trainers for allowing her to continue her travels.</p>
<h2>No longer in the team:</h2>
<p>Loraine (Victreebel) (traded away)</p>
<p>Level: 40 (last known)</p>
<p>Gender: female</p>
<p>Nature: Rash</p>
<p>Ability: Chlorophyll</p>
<p>Held items: Miracle Seed</p>
<p>Moves in use: Vine Whip, Sleep Powder, Poison Powder, Stun Spore, Acid, Knock Off, Leaf Tornado, Stockpile, Swallow, Spit Up</p>
<p>Moves in disuse: Growth, Wrap, Sweet Scent</p>
<p>Joined the team: Route 31</p>
<p>Left the team: Blackthorn City</p>
<p>Description: At first, Loraine enjoyed the prospect of traveling and battling with a Trainer. She enjoyed the company of her teammates, but eventually she grew weary of being on the go all the time. She kept it bottled up at first, but after Vaughan asked her to talk to Samayora about whatever was bothering her, she opened up and told about it when they stopped at Blackthorn City. Whether it was luck or fate, a Trainer who had just settled down in Blackthorn City overheard the discussion and offered to trade her unhappy Chansey who wanted to see the world for the equally unhappy Loraine who had gotten tired of traveling. The trade was made and Loraine bid farewell with the team, content with the idea that she would not hear from them again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. What are they up to now? (BW edition)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This document details what Samayora's previous teams are up to during the Black &amp; White Chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Samayora is away from Alamos Town most of the time, the teams that remain there have complete freedom on what to do with their time. Most of them don't travel at least far away from the town, content with staying at the garden or in the surrounding areas. They have also formed distinct groups based on common interests and needs.</p><p>The team leaders are responsible primarily for their own teams but each of them has authority with other teams as well if necessary. If a wider-scale conflict arises, they gather together to discuss the matter and how to handle it. Together, they answer to Samayora.</p><p>The self-improvement group, led by Aurastar with Daegan as the second-in-command, is focused on self-improvement. If you ever need to ask something about self-improvement, let it be on how not to overwork yourself or how to become stronger, this group's members are the ones who can help you the best. Each of them has something they work on and/or specialize in.</p>
<ul>
<li>Diamond (carrying others around)</li>
<li>Elec (arrogance)</li>
<li>Rose (elegance)</li>
<li>Jesse (relaxing)</li>
<li>Fiona (swimming and sassing)</li>
<li>Luke (rashness)</li>
<li>Daegan (self-care in addition to handling the group when Aurastar is away)</li>
<li>Ricky and Hannah (teamwork)</li>
<li>Lunn (training Levi)</li>
<li>Xiu (elegance)</li>
<li>Meredith (teaches others to appreciate their strengths)</li>
<li>Judy (sparring with other Fighting types)</li>
<li>Ualda (overall training)</li>
<li>Starlight (overall training)</li>
<li>Levi (trained by Lunn)</li>
</ul><p>The research group has no leader as most of its members are team leaders. They work on research projects that interest them, let it be formal research in tandem with humans or personal research to satisfy their curiosity.</p>
<ul>
<li>Aurastar (researching aura and Holon's aura crystals with Chilon when not with the self-improvement group)</li>
<li>Dusk (visiting libraries and museums)</li>
<li>Chilon (in multiple research teams, the most interesting research being the aura research with Aurastar)</li>
</ul><p>The work group's members report to their team's leader. They spend a majority of their free time working with humans and other Pokémon simply because they want to and because the area of work is something they like doing.</p>
<ul>
<li>Sparkle (producing power)</li>
<li>Sands (digging)</li>
<li>Elethia (helping others especially in healing)</li>
</ul><p>The motherly figure group consists of the ones in the teams who have become motherly figures to their teammates. They take care of the smaller and younger. As they mainly spend their time in the garden, they answer to the garden group's overseers if need be. Due to typing differences, they have different emphasis on what types of Pokémon they take care of.</p>
<ul>
<li>Mag (Fire types)</li>
<li>Tabitha (Poison and Steel types preferred due to Poison Point)</li>
<li>Aria (mainly everyone else)</li>
</ul><p>The garden group, overseen by Guardian, Warrior and Nita, is the largest group. These Pokémon mainly spend their time at Alamos Town's garden or around it, doing whatever they want. Some have something specific they spend their time on, but most simply live usual day-to-day lives alongside the wild Pokémon that inhabit the garden.</p>
<ul>
<li>Toon (music)</li>
<li>Chipa</li>
<li>Zer (resting)</li>
<li>Lyra</li>
<li>Fred</li>
<li>Anne (thinking about ways to prank Ethai and other bullies)</li>
<li>Chris</li>
<li>Iliad (chilling)</li>
<li>Mighty</li>
<li>Ellee</li>
<li>Skye (flying around)</li>
<li>Thelma</li>
<li>Oliver</li>
<li>Zach</li>
<li>Guardian and Warrior (overseeing the group)</li>
<li>Mural</li>
<li>Eyulf</li>
<li>Viviana</li>
<li>Bruce</li>
<li>Olina</li>
<li>Amp (occasionally helping Sparkle at work)</li>
<li>Vaughan</li>
<li>Nita (overseeing the group)</li>
<li>Delia</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ethai Ivor bio (BW Act 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is Ethai Ivor's bio in Act 1 of the Black &amp; White Chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reference image: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1JYUyhLkYk9zJT6DcUiDJgyNxSV4gYEOu/view?usp=sharing</p>
<h1>Basic Information</h1><p>Name: Ethai Ivor</p><p>Nicknames: None</p><p>Gender: Male</p><p>Time of birth: 14th February, 1992</p><p>Current age: 18 (at the beginning of the BW chapter)</p><p>Home: Alamos Town, Sinnoh</p><p>Height: 166 cm</p><p>Weight: 65 kg</p><p>Hair Color: Red</p><p>Eye Color: Brown</p><p>Appearance: See reference</p><p>Outfits: Normal (see reference), winter clothing (thick clothes in the style of the male Platinum protagonist's clothes, only red and orange)</p><p>Accessories: The region's communication equipment, currently Xtranceiver 2.0</p><p>Occupation: Pokémon Trainer</p><p>Hobbies: Bullying other people(?)</p><p>Alignment: Chaotic Evil</p><p>Illnesses/Syndromes: None known</p>
<h1>Personality</h1><p>Personality: Ethai sees most people inferior to himself and treats them like that. He is a bully and enjoys seeing those who don't have power over him and whom he does not need hurt, especially when he is the cause of said hurt. If he does meet someone he can benefit from, he switches gears completely and acts all courteous and respectful.</p><p>Dream/Goal: Bullying Samayora Yasrin until the end</p><p>Likes: Bullying others, money, being the strongest, having power</p><p>Dislikes: Those inferior to him defeating him, his taunts having no effect, being reprimanded by adults and other older people</p><p>Fears: Losing his money and status</p><p>Things that are guaranteed to think them off: Someone outing him for the terrible person he is in a way that could damage him</p><p>Battle strategy: Ethai goes for raw strength and maximum power with no regards for defense. If the Pokémon is too slow to dodge or too weak to take the hit, that Pokémon is useless and the loss is its fault.</p>
<h1>History</h1><p>Birthplace: Alamos Town</p><p>Current location: Alamos Town (at the beginning of the BW chapter)</p><p>Affiliations: None</p><p>Starter Pokémon: Torchic</p><p>Backstory:</p><p>Ethai was born to a rich family and his parents have taught him that he can put down those below (usually meaning poorer) than him. With the power of having more money than he can use, his family has kept Ethai away from consequences of his bad behavior, whether it has been bullying others at school, especially an adopted outsider called Samayora Yasrin, or illegal actions that he has been caught doing. When his main target of bullying, Samayora, managed to leave the town to become a Pokémon Trainer, he swore to take her down someday as a Trainer. So far, he has been unsuccessful in that, although he has been able to stalk her throughout the world, even locating her when she took the flight to a completely different region than she had meant to and talked about.</p>
<h1>Achievements</h1><p>Badges:</p>
<ul>
<li>Sinnoh: Coal Badge, Forest Badge, Relic Badge, Cobble Badge, Fen Badge, Mine Badge, Icicle Badge, Beacon Badge</li>
<li>Kanto: Boulder Badge, Cascade Badge, Thunder Badge, Rainbow Badge, Soul Badge, Marsh Badge, Volcano Badge, Earth Badge</li>
<li>Hoenn: Stone Badge, Knuckle Badge, Dynamo Badge, Heat Badge, Balance Badge, Feather Badge, Mind Badge, Rain Badge</li>
<li>Johto: Zephyr Badge, Hive Badge, Plain Badge, Fog Badge, Storm Badge, Mineral Badge, Glacier Badge, Rising Badge</li>
</ul><p>Ribbons: None</p><p>Other achievements: Unknown</p>
<h1>Carried items</h1><p>Key items: Unknown</p><p>Bag contents: Unknown</p>
<h1>Pokémon team</h1><p>On hand:</p><p>Blaziken (Blaziken)</p><p>Level: 100</p><p>Gender: Male</p><p>Nature: Naughty</p><p>Ability: Blaze</p><p>Held items: Charcoal</p><p>Moves in use: Flame Burst (egg move), Double Kick, Blaze Kick, Slash, Brave Bird, Sky Uppercut, Flare Blitz, Fire Blast, Flamethrower, Overheat, Blast Burn, Focus Punch, Heat Wave, Superpower, Fire Punch Thunder Punch, Bounce</p><p>Moves in disuse: Scratch, Growl, Focus Energy, Ember, Sand Attack, Peck, Quick Attack, Bulk Up, Flame Charge</p><p>Joined the team: Alamos Town</p><p>Description: Blaziken was Ethai's starter Pokémon as a Torchic, as Samayora had Emerald the Treecko as her own. He was bred by a renown Pokémon Breeder and apparently cost a lot of money for Ethai's family to acquire. He has been able to live up to his expectations throughout Ethai's training and travels.</p>
<h1>Relationships</h1><p>Parent(s): Ethai's parents enable their son's awful behavior, so Ethai stays civil with them. However, he can't wait till they die and he inherits it all — then he will be completely free of their control.</p><p>Sibling(s): None</p><p>Relative(s): Unknown</p><p>Friend(s): A few bully friends from school. He usually does not make friends as he sees most people inferior to himself.</p><p>Rival(s): Ethai is the self-appointed rival of Samayora Yasrin. He has made it his life mission to bully her to death and stalks her throughout regions, doing his best to discourage her from ever becoming anything.</p><p>Romantic Interest(s): None known</p><p>Other(s): Unknown</p>
<h1>Other info</h1><p>Quotes: N/A</p><p>Trivia: None</p><p>Name etymology:</p>
<ul>
<li>Ethai: 痛い Itai (hurtful — according to Google Translate), Ethan</li>
<li>Ivor: Ivory</li>
</ul><p>Character theme: Vans in Japan - Tuff Data</p><p>Character Battle theme: Vans in Japan - Grey Flannel</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>